Venom (Spider-Man Films)
Eddie Brock, later known as Venom and also referred as the Symbiote, is the true main antagonist of the 2007 superhero film, Spider-Man 3. He is a fictional supervillain character that appears in the Marvel Comics. He was created in one form or another collaboratively by Randy Schueller, David Michelinie, Mike Zeck, and Todd McFarlane in 1984 as the symbiote and 1988 as Venom. He was portrayed and voiced by Topher Grace who also played Edwin. Spider-Man At the time of Spider-Man's first appearance in New York Eddie Brock is already an active freelance photographer. While mulling over what to make of Spider-Man, The Daily Bugle editor Robbie Robertson is heard remarking "Eddie's been trying to get a picture of him for weeks". Spider-Man 3 As a Photographer on Daily Bugle At first glance, Eddie is an exact opposite to Peter Parker in almost every way imaginable; he dresses in spiffy designer clothes, uses enormous hair product, rides a motorcycle, and seems progressively tanned. As a boyfriend for Gwen Stacy Eddie is louder, more flamboyant, more able to schmooze and socialize. Eddie is overly arrogant and obnoxious, but certainly a lot more polished. However, Eddie lacks elsewhere, he apparently has no real friends or close family. Eddie considers himself a ladies' man, but the ladies themselves don't concur. He is known to have once dated Gwen Stacy who's a model and a physicist. Losing his Job and Transformation But after one coffee date, she has no interest in pursuing things further. Eddie flirts with J. Jonah Jameson's secretary Miss Betty Brant. She's amused at the gesture, but brushes him off. And his cologne seems to disgust more than it attracts. After the alien symbiote took him over, Peter began to act more like Eddie. After losing his job and his reputation for forging a photo of Spider-Man robbing a bank, Eddie saw Peter with Gwen Stacy and was as depressed as ever. He went into a church and prayed for Peter's death. Almost like a divine hand granted his wish, he heard a scream from above. Peter was at the top of the bell tower attempting to tear the symbiote suit from his body and with the help of the bell's thunderous chimes, the suit seemed to be shrieking in pain. Peter ripped off the symbiote, and as it fell, it landed on Eddie, transforming him into Venom. Making Flint Marko his ally Brock, now re-born as Venom, traveled around the city web-slinging and swinging in Spider-Man's own style, looking for the real Spider-Man himself. While doing so, he happened to run into the Sandman in an alley. The Sandman attacked Venom, believing him to be Spider-Man, but Venom proposed that the two of them form a partnership to kill the web-slinger, which the Sandman agreed on. The Final Battle and Killing Harry Brock captured Mary Jane Watson through use of a taxi. Peter put on his old traditional blue and red Spider-Man costume when he heard of her disappearance. Upon arriving at Venom's trap, Peter attempted to plead with Eddie and warned of the dangers of the black symbiote, and the unholy being it made its wearer. The cautions didn't faze Eddie as he preferred being evil. But then Peter's friend Harry Osborn came blazing onto the scene to save Peter, in his New Goblin gear. Harry tried to keep The Sandman at bay while Peter tried to take care of Venom. Then, Harry sacrificed himself to save Peter and Mary Jane during the ensuing fight, Venom stabbing him with his own glider, similar to how Norman Osborn died. Peter remembered that it was the loud clanging noise and the vibrations from it that made the symbiote creature scream and grow weak. He took a pipe and banged it against a row of others, making a thundering chiming. Venom writhed in pain, revealing Brock, and Peter ripped Brock from the symbiote. However, the symbiote, now completely independent, prepared to kill the both of them. Death Peter grabbed one of Harry's pumpkin bombs and hurled it right at the alien matter. In an unexpected surprise, Eddie became horrified as knew what was about to happen and instead ran towards to the symbiote. Peter was shocked at what Eddie was doing and began rushing to save him, but was too late when the bomb got activated that caused an explosion, destroying the symbiote and killing Eddie in the process. Before getting killed, however, Eddie proved in his final moments that his fondly interaction with the symbiote had disposed the last of his sanity, which ultimately led to his own demise as well as it's destruction. Trivia *Venom's name was never mentioned in the film. *Unlike the other major villains of the film series (such as Green Goblin, who only became evil due to a power-enhancing serum; Doctor Octopus, who only became evil due to a failed fusion power experiment; Harry Osborn, who only wanted to avenge his father's death; and Sandman, who only resorted to crime to support for his sick daughter), Eddie Brock willingly becomes evil, as he openly admits to Peter that being an evil villain makes him happy. *His working for the Daily Bugle and frame-up of Spider-Man bears similarities to his 1990 counterpart and both get fired as a result, but unlike his 1990 he goes to the side of outright evil while his 1990 counterpart redeemed himself and became an ally of Spider-Man. *Originally, Sam Raimi didn't want to include Venom in the movie as he wasn't a fan of the character. However he was pushed by Sony to include Venom as a sort of fan service, although Venom's lack of screen-time (as Brock didn't take up in the alter-ego until the last half hour of the movie) wasn't well received by most fans. **In other earlier scripts of the film, Venom and Sandman didn't exist. The villains were planned to be Electro and the Lizard, but finally, Electro and Lizard are cut from the film and Venom and Sandman appeared as the antagonists though Lizard appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man movie while Electro appeared in the sequel. *According with Raimi, a spin-off titled Venom was planned by Gary Ross. This could indicate that he survived the explosion. Also, Ross planned to include Spider-Man and a cameo of Stan Lee in the spin-off. The film was planned to be release in 2012 or 2013. However, after the cancellation of Spider-Man 4 and the reboot of the Spider-Man theatrical franchise, Sony cancelled and scrapped the spin-off, leaving Venom's fate unknown. *In the video games adaptations of Spider-Man 3, Venom's fate is very different to his fate in the movie: **In the Xbox 360, PS3 and PC versions of the video-game, he and Spider-Man fell from the construction site, but Spidey saved himself and leaving Venom falling above metal tubes, which pass through it, killing him. Also, in the videogame, is never cleared what happened with the Symbiote after this. **In the Game Boy Advance version of the video game, Venom falls from the construction building with Spider-Man. However, Spidey saved himself, Venom letting fall into the void, leaving his fate unknown. **In the TV Game version of the video game, Venom was simply defeated by Spider-Man. Probably, he was arrested by the police after this. **In the mobile phone version of the game, Venom was defeated by Spider-Man, but he escaped when Spidey saves Mary Jane. However, he promised Spidey that they will meet again before escaping. Gallery Eddie Brock.jpeg|Eddie looking at Peter, moments before he became Venom and learning Spider-Man's secret identity; Peter Parker Eddie's transformation.jpeg|Eddie's transformation Venom.png|Eddie is the Venom! Venom 2.jpeg|Venom asking Flint aka Sandman to join him by killing Spider-Man Venom 3.jpeg|"Hey, Parker!" Venom holding Mj's Hostage.jpeg|Venom holding Mj's Hostage Venom 4.png|Venom almost killed Spidey until Mary Jane save Peter by hitting him with a brick Venom vs Spider-Man.jpeg Venom 5.jpeg Venom 6.jpeg|Venom is about kill Peter once for all Venom 7.jpeg|Venom was angry that Harry stop him for killing Peter Venom 8.jpeg|Eddie was free by Peter after the synopsis was weakling Venom 9.jpeg|Even without Eddie or Peter, it can control by itself Spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-14971.jpg|Brock attempts to again don the Symbiote, just seconds before his death Venom_10.jpeg|Venom is in the video game of Spider-Man 3 Video Spider-Man & New Goblin vs. Venom & Sand-Man Final Battle Part-1 - Spider-Man 3-(2007) Blu-ray 1080p Spider-Man & New Goblin vs. Venom & Sand-Man Final Battle Part-2 - Spider-Man 3-(2007) Blu-ray 1080p Spider-Man 3 Spider-Man vs. Venom Final Fight Scene 1080p Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Egotist Category:Aliens Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rivals Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Parasite Category:Brutes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Hybrids Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Suicidal Villains Category:In love villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Kidnapper Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Envious Villains Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tragic Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Category:Alter-Ego Category:Depowered Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Forms Category:Spoiled Brats